Again
by pinned-eye
Summary: [ABANDONED] Luffy thought he would never see his nakama ever again after he became the Pirate King, but that changed when he was given the chance to make everything right, starting at the beginning. Time Travel, no pairings, cursing, and character death in the first chapter.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: This is sort of based off of all of the One Piece time travel fanfic stories out there, since they inspired me, so some of the ideas that I took are from different stories. You should know that I update VERY SLOW, and I'll accept flames, so I'll roast marshmallows on them, but good reviews make me happy too!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: The characters and some of the ideas mentioned or are in this story belong to the great Oda or different authors (except my OC**_ _ **Nozomu**_ _ **hoshi (which means wishing star), and the plot)**_

 **...**

Luffy did it, he reached Raftel and got to One Piece, but lost his crew, his nakama, in exchange.

Usopp was the first one to go, taking multiple shots to his vital organs while shielding Chopper in a marine raid. He died on the battlefield due to blood loss as a brave man of the seas.

Two weeks later, with the death of Usopp still hanging over the Strawhats' heads, Franky died from a shot to the head from behind that came from a Marine in the middle of the night while he was upgrading the Sunny to cope with Usopp's death. Franky died having confidence in his crewmates that they'll finish his dream for him.

The day after that, riddled with guilt, Chopper took a pill in his grief and sat back while waiting for it to take effect. He had yet to find a cure to all the sicknesses in the world, but he knew that his crewmates or someone else would accomplish the task.

A month after Chopper was gone, Robin died from catching an incurable sickness at the site where the Rio Poneglyph stood. Right before she took her last breath, she wrote down the translation of the Rio Poneglyph, along with the rest of the poneglyphs in the world. Only the remaining Strawhats knew what had happened in the Void Century.

Brook was the next one to go, five days after Robin's death. He asked Luffy to put kairoseki handcuffs around his hands and feet. Only five minutes after that request, Brook jumped into the sea, after asking Luffy to say goodbye and sorry to Laboon.

Two days later, the four remaining Strawhats landed on an island to restock their supplies, but left with one person short when Nami died saving a little girl when there was an explosion in a restaurant. Nami never finished her world map, but she entrusted the task to the Monster Trio.

One deserted island away from Raftel, Zoro defeated Mihawk and became the Greatest Swordsman in the world. Afterwards, the Monster Trio were forced to fight against marines in one last raid to attempt to stop them from reaching the One Piece. Zoro and Sanji fought back-to-back against Fujitora and Kizaru, and died back-to-back after winning the battle.

Luffy felt agony and grief once he set foot on Raftel, knowing that his nakama weren't there to celebrate their victory on defeating every enemy they had encountered on the way there.

He decided to explore the island with lush vegetation for the One Piece, and after an hour of walking around aimlessly, he found a cave hidden behind a blanket of moss. Wandering into the large cave, he found an immense pile of treasures of all kinds: Jewels, Coins, Gold, Priceless artifacts, and lots more. The pile almost touched the top of the cave, and it was as big as the Thousand Sunny!

Luffy sighed, not knowing what he'd do with the treasure, but then something caught his eye in the dustiest corner of the room. He walked over there, and found a rusted lamp.

It reminded him of that story that Usopp… no, it was too painful to think of his nakama. Luffy rubbed it with his hands to get rid of the rust, but instead of the rust getting off, a whitish-blue wisp floated out the lamp and in front of Luffy.

"Hello, my name is Nozomuhoshi, and I'm a Jinn. I will grant you three wishes, so use them wisely," the wisp said as it turned into the form of a beautiful woman that wore lots of jewelry.

Luffy looked at the Jinn with curiosity, yet pain, in his eyes. He stayed quiet for a moment before speaking up, in no more than a whisper.

"Can you save my nakama?"

"I can not raise the dead, but I can send you back in time, with your current power and memories, to correct what has gone wrong in your life," Nozomuhoshi said, sitting on an invisible chair in the air, while looking at the Pirate King with interest.

"You can do that?" Luffy asked, eyes widening and showing a spark of what he hadn't felt in a long time: hope.

"Positive. Now, in order to travel back in time, you must choose what moment in your past you want to go back to. I suggest you choose a time where you are secluded and alone, so you don't have to explain to anyone why you appeared out of nowhere,"Nozomuhoshi said, now standing in front of Luffy and putting her hands on his shoulders.

"You must also know that wherever you choose to appear in your past, you will replace the current you in that time, or just be in his body. I will also have to accompany you, since after you make this wish, you'll have two more to use up. When that happens, I'll appear back at this timeline and watch your journey."

"Is there anything else I need to know?" Luffy asked Nozomuhoshi. "I want to get started as soon as possible."

"There is not. Now, to get started, I need you to concentrate on a certain time and place you want to go back to. Then, when I touch you, my magic will bring us to that time and place specifically," Nozomuhoshi said.

"Any more questions? No? Then let's get started. Boy, start thinking about a time and place you want to start your journey in. When you're done, please tell me." Nozomuhoshi asked Luffy.

"Okay, I'm done. Also, my name is Monkey D. Luffy, not 'Boy'."

"I will note that, Luffy."

Nozomuhoshi grabbed Luffy's hand, and they vanished from that world with a bright flash, and a loud bang.

 _Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, Robin, Franky, Brook, Ace…_

 _I'll save you this time._


	2. notice from author

hey guys, it's me, the author. yes, this is the dreaded post that i think many of us saw coming,,

im actually pretty amazed at how many people actually liked this story and actually favorited/bookmarked it. this story started out with me in the height of my anime obsession, or more specifically, one piece. i poured over hundreds of fanfics on this website and they all inspired me so much, so i thought i would try my hand at contributing to the fandom. despite my shoddy attempts of writing, i was super happy and proud of myself for putting out my work.

but life happens, and i got too busy and my motivation went totally downhill. it has been almost three years since i posted this at the beginning of middle school, and now i am in high school. i had some shit that i needed time to recover from, and school has been tough on me.

i actually still have the small amount of the next chapter that i had written right after posting this story, and im not sure if i want to post it because i want to give only my best to you guys, or at least, something completed (but not this story lmao).

i reread what i had written so far, and i am actually embarrassed by my cliche and amateur writing skills. everything is so choppy and the strawhat crew is terribly out of character. maybe i will rewrite this fanfic in the future, but that is very unlikely. i am far too busy and i have no inspiration and motivation to write anything, so i will label this story as abandoned.

im sorry for leaving you guys on what is the fanfic equivalent of being left on red, and thank you so much for the reviews and staying around. the notices that i would get every once in a while from someone bookmarking, favoriting, and reviewing never failed to make my day.

thank you so much everyone, you all mean so much to me


End file.
